


Incidental Doujinshi

by Stariceling



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after. Rohan finds his stand has a strange new ability when he's with Koichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incidental Doujinshi

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, "doujinshi" are (usually) independently published fan comics, often for popular series. There are also original doujinshi and some authors even make doujinshi to expand on their own work.
> 
> I love Rohan, but man he's a jerk when it comes to his manga. I want to write someone getting the better of him next time.

Getting Koichi into his bed wasn’t something he had really planned out, but once he’d gotten a taste, Rohan never could have said he hadn’t wanted this all along. Just waking up with Koichi tucked under one arm was pleasant enough to be worth it.

Watching Koichi’s sleeping face, Rohan couldn’t help wondering what sort of expression he would make when he woke and remembered what they had done. Maybe. . . if he had been composing a boys love comic Koichi might blush and look away cutely, so Rohan could take the initiative in loving him again. Though with his personality, it was more likely Koichi would look stubbornly right at him without letting embarrassment catch him up. That was cute too, coming from him.

He could see how he would compose this page in his mind’s eye. A wide splash panel for this moment, pulled well back to put the viewer at a distance. This was an intimate, private silence in the moment before. . .

Rohan found himself distracted, noticing that Koichi’s hair was all flat on one side from sleeping on it. The sight made his mouth twitch into an unexpected smile. Maybe he had been using Koichi too much lately, but Rohan wanted to work that carelessly adorable sleeping face into his next chapter somehow. He loved using the character he had modeled from Koichi, and by extension found a certain affection for the model as well. Koichi was so honestly stubborn when he felt strongly about anything, yet he was usually so obliging when Rohan wanted something.

More than anything, he wanted to use Heaven’s Gate on Koichi right now. No wasting time trying to work out Koichi’s feelings through talking. He wanted to know everything Koichi had felt and thought during sex and he wanted to know now.

Of course, if Koichi was in a good mood then using Heaven’s Gate on him would ruin that completely. That would be such a waste. Unless Rohan wrote in something to make him forget.

Considering this option, Rohan looked up to find both of their stands out and curled together on the bedside table. His Heaven’s Gate was curled over the back of Koichi’s Echo, and as Rohan looked closer he noticed that Echo’s long tail was actually winding through the blank spaces in his stand’s body.

Odder than the fact that their stands also seemed to be sleeping together, Rohan noticed a messy pile of papers that he knew had not been on his table the night before.

With his curiosity piqued, Rohan rose, picked up the papers, and began to leaf through. It became immediately obvious that these manga pages were in his own style. Everything was already inked with no sign of a preliminary sketch beneath, though there was no hint of tone. The figures were drawn in perfect detail but the backgrounds remained only a rough idea, as if the setting was considered irrelevant. No dialogue, or even space blocked out to show where dialogue would go, yet almost every panel had a cacophony of sound effects crowded in over the scant background.

Stranger than the composition was the realization that these pages depicted, in loving detail, a complete account of what they had done last night. At least, Rohan found as he skipped to the very bottom of the stack to read the first few pages, an account from the moment he had given up holding himself aloof and made his intentions plain. Too bad these didn’t include the look on Koichi’s face the first time Rohan had kissed him. He would have to add that himself. It was too good to leave out.

Who had drawn this? All in a wealth of detail Rohan could hardly remember himself. Looking at it from the outside he was suddenly surprised that they had made it to the bed at all. And he was sure he had not been aware of the sorts of expressions he had been making, no matter how he had enjoyed himself.

A suspicious look at the two cuddling stands was probably unnecessary. It had to be them. How else could a comic materialize in an open representation of his style like this? And the jubilant mixture of sound effects had to be something Koichi’s Echo had added. Always so obliging. Rohan was careful not to touch any of those with his bare hands, unsure if they would have the same effect as one of Echo’s attacks.

“Mr. Kishibe, what are you doing!?”

Rohan hadn’t noticed Koichi waking up. That was a waste. He had missed the moment of sleepy realization he had been anticipating. He flipped to a particularly juicy area in the middle and tilted the pages to let Koichi see.

“Isn’t it a good record? I hadn’t even realized you bit your lips like that when I was licking your-”

“Stop that!”

Koichi’s face was bright red with anger and embarrassment, his hands clenched and raised to his chest. It seemed like an excessive reaction to Rohan. There was nothing on the pages that the two of them hadn’t already done.

“I know you look at everything as material for your comic, but that’s going too far!”

Rohan continued to flip through the pages, feeling faintly amused at how Koichi’s face got redder and redder the closer he got to the end.

“Of course I know I couldn’t put this in the main story so suddenly. It wouldn’t make sense,” Rohan agreed.

Rohan hadn’t made up his mind whether he was going to put anything like this in at all, let alone how. Maybe it would become an aspect of Koichi’s character in time, but. . . here on the top page was the wide-angled panel he had composed in his head. The expression on his own face as he bent over Koichi’s sleeping form only reenforced the thought that this might be too intimate to share.

“You’re not going to publish something like that!”

Koichi tried to grab the pages out of his hand. Rohan slapped them down on the table, covering them with both hands to protect them from Koichi’s fists.

“Don’t you dare crumple them.” This was one thing he couldn’t reproduce himself. It just wouldn’t be the same.

“You already put too much of my personal life in your comic! I am not going to let you use something like that!”

Rohan risked freeing one hand to cup Koichi’s chin. He couldn’t use his stand right now with it all tangled up in Koichi’s, but that didn’t mean he was going to lose so easily.

“If you destroy this, you are going to help me make another one.”

“I am not going to do anything like that!”

“Really? Your stand helped make the first one.”

The shift from anger to defensive embarrassment showed in little more than Koichi suddenly lowering his eyes. His face was already so red, and he was already breathing hard from their shouting match. Rohan memorized the subtle change for later use without a second thought.

“Didn’t you notice how perfectly suited they are for each other?” Luckily that was all it took to make Koichi’s fist drop away from the papers. Rohan didn’t want to say anything more, but who could deny the match art and sound effects made together?

“You’re always so pushy,” Koichi complained. Usually when he said that it meant he was giving in to what Rohan wanted, but he was probably still a little angry. Just this once, Rohan would have to be sure.

“I won’t publish it,” he offered as a concession.

Never mind that the pages wouldn’t be accepted as a normal manga the way they were now. Saying that would make Koichi happy.

Of course, he never promised that bits and pieces of this wouldn’t find their way into his professional work. Rohan was already making notes in his mind. Bits of subtext to hint at what had happened, or might happen. He would leave that idea secret for now.


End file.
